The invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the invention relates to a transaction based SST such as an automated teller machine (ATM) which uses voice or speech recognition.
ATMs are commonly located in public areas to provide ease of access for members of the public. A problem associated with using ATMs is that the user of an ATM may believe that the transaction being conducted is not private, particularly if the ATM uses voice or speech recognition. One reason for this is due to the public location of the ATM and the possibility of passers-by hearing, for example, the user speaking to the ATM.